


Night Walk

by forks_in_outlets



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, For Me, I had fun with it, Not Serious, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, intrusive thoughts cw, lmk if you want more though, wrote this bad boy at 2 in the am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forks_in_outlets/pseuds/forks_in_outlets
Summary: Blues goes on a little night walk until some intrusive thoughts start to get to him.
Kudos: 6





	Night Walk

Cold, damp, and alone. Nothing he wasn’t used to. The moon was almost outshone by the warm and cool tones of the city lights, but Blues noticed it. To him it seemed like the Moon felt she didn’t belong. Her perch in the sky was to help her get as far away from here as you could get.  


“Tell me about it,” Blues murmured, entranced by what little night sky he could see. A shoulder bumped him as he walked.  


“Watch where you’re going,” it grumbled.  


“Sorry,” he replied half-genuinely. He figured he should start looking ahead instead of trying to stargaze. He tensed up his shoulders, trying to make heat. It was pretty cold out after all.  


_Where are you going?_ A part of him wondered. A part of him that had a tone of childlike innocence. A part of him sort of like his replacement.  


_Nowhere, not like it matters._ Jaw clenched and fists balled in the pockets of his coat, he pressed onward. He walked and walked, ignoring and dismissing that little nagging part of him as much as he could.   


_What do you mean nowhere? You can’t be nowhere. Why don’t you just go somewhere you like? Is there anywhere you even want to be? Are you lost?_ As each question piled up higher and higher he started to run faster and faster, turning corners and ducking through alleyways to escape them. Somehow, yet again, he found himself in the heart of Symphony City, albeit somewhat scarce at this hour. Up there on one of those massive, brilliant light-up billboards was Dr. Thomas Light with his new line of robots made for industrial tasks. Big orange bubble letters introduced each one with a slogan along the bottom reading “WE’RE HAPPY TO SERVE YOU!” As if it weren’t obvious enough their reputation was shaky. Something felt wrong inside Blues. It felt like his faulty core would go out right then and there, but that wasn’t quite it. Only when those two popped on the screen with Light did it feel like that little child in his head caught up with him.  


“Do you want a home? A purpose?” Blues whipped his head around, but nobody was behind him. Slowly he returned his gaze to the billboard. He knew if he were human, his heart would ache, but why? He gripped the tail end of his yellow scarf and began to walk away.  


“It’s okay, be mad. That Light guy really screwed you over big time, huh?” Blues stopped. This voice definitely wasn’t his, it was far too considerate. He started looking around somewhat frantically, unconcerned with what the few strangers still wandering at this hour felt or thought of him - not like they would remember in the morning. Quickly, he put his back against a building wall, still looking around.   


“Who the hell are you..? _Where_ the hell are you?” He questioned in a low tone. There was a scoff in his head in response.

“Kid thinks he’s street smart. How long have you been out here for? A couple of years? You’re not street smart. You’re feral.” This voice was quite a bit different than the one that was just speaking, it was much harsher. Blues didn’t reply to him. That arrogant voice chimed in again.  


“What? You’re not gonna talk back? I guess it would be a waste of time to argue a point that’s just blatantly wrong. Or maybe talking back goes against your programming, is that it?” Blues felt himself getting angrier.  


“I do whatever I want to.” He told the voices as coolly as he could. A cacophony of laughter filled his head, startling him. Blues started smacking his head with his hands like that would get them to stop. Something like this has never happened to him before.  


“If you had _any_ street smarts you’d know _exactly_ what’s going on! But you’re just a kid!” A new, piercing voice taunted him. He sunk down and sat on the sidewalk, hands over his head.  


“What do you want from me..?” It took a bit, but the voices on the other end settled down. They were all quiet. A moment where the only sounds were the scraping of the wind pushing litter against the street. He waited.  


“We want you to join us,” That first voice told him. Blues scoffed at that.  


“You’ve been _very_ convincing. I _totally_ want to ‘join you’, whatever that would mean.”   
It was silent for a moment. Blues felt slightly less nervous since their show of incompetence. The voice piped up again.  


“My brothers aren’t the most convincing, I know, but Dr. Wily-“ Blues lifted his head up upon the mention of that name, and the voice cut itself off. _So you can see me…_ It then started to pick up again.  


“Dr. Wily told us to find you specifically. He said you couldn’t have been far away, and that he needs you for a new project he’s starting. He also promised to do any repairs you need. According to him, you’ve been out there on your own for a long time now, so please, if you won’t do it for us or Wily, could you do it for yourself?” Blues thought on it for a bit. He looked back up to the glowing billboard and stared his replacement down.   


“Tell me something,” he started. “Are Wily and Light still working together?” It was silent for a moment.  


“Oh, sorry, I forgot you could only hear us. No, they’re enemies actually.” Blues stood up. He balled up his fist tightly. This was his chance not only to get back at Light but to show his goody-two-shoes replacement what for.  


“Send me coordinates. I’m not going to meet Wily at any lab or anything like that, only a neutral zone.” It was quiet again for a bit.  


“Right. We’ll let Dr. Wily know what you’ve said, and get back to you this way.”  


“Understood.” There was a barely audible pop. They had turned something off, probably what they were using to communicate. Blues was never too enthused about his purpose in this world - knowing that you were brought into this world to be a weapon of war was depressing enough. This wasn’t war to him, though. He gazed back up at the Moon. Perhaps she watched over him but kept her distance. Anyone would want to stay away from family drama, right? With the exception of tonight, Blues was doing so well. Sure maybe he occasionally thought about them, but it never got _that_ bad. But, he supposed, maybe if he got rid of them for good, he wouldn’t have to be bothered with those thoughts anymore.


End file.
